A Hard Choice
by Tenaire2001
Summary: What if Bloom chooses to accept the deal Valtor proposes to her in Andros? What will happen to her if she is on the other side?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second story and my first one-shot….so enjoy!**

It was already 10:00 PM and Bloom saw the rest of the Winx sleeping so she took advantage of it. She slowly stood up and went outside the dorm. She silently went out of Alfea using the device Tecna invented to create a hole. She walked into the Gloomy Wood Forest and planned to go to Cloud Tower.

She knew that Valtor already took over there so she planned to see him. She has this weird feeling she felt ever since she met him on Andros

**Is it a crush? No…**_**it's more**_

She knew she felt something great for him, even though she has Sky. Who could blame her? It was the first time they had an attractive enemy. His blonde hair, his golden eyes, his power, she just can't stop thinking about him. That's why she has to go to him…alone.

Her friends should never know about this. She knew that if they knew, their friendship will be destroyed. But does she have a choice? Yes, but she didn't choose that. She decided to follow her heart, that's for sure. She decided to agree with the deal he proposed to him.

**To be in his side**

She knew it is morally wrong, but she wanted to. She has to be with him, to prove herself to him. She has to be with the enemy, the enemy who wanted to take control of the entire Magical Universe. She has to do that, because she loves him.

**Yes, she loves him.**

She walked anxiously to the door of Cloud Tower. She looked up and saw the Mark of Valtor at the sky. _Wow, he is really powerful _she thought. She thought of everything over. _I choose this_ then she knocked at the door. Surprisingly, the door just opened by itself. She walked inside and tried to find Griffin's office, _His office. _

She found at last, the head's office. She walked inside and surprisingly the Trix and Valtor just stood there, as if expecting her to be there. She stared at them until Valtor broke the silence.

"We've been expecting you" Valtor started

"You are?"

"Yes, all of us are" Icy answered

"Oh"

"So are you agreeing with the deal?"

She thought of it for a while. Then when she made up her mind, she answered.

"Yes" then he smirked

"I thought so" Valtor said as he approached her and continued

"I've always wished this to happened" he said as he cradled her face then the Trix chuckled which made me confused

"What's happening?" She said then he stopped it

"So what made your join us?"

She just stared at all of them, so scared to tell them the truth.

"I don't know"

"Really Bloom, you thought we all don't know?" Darcy started

"What do you know then?" she asked but they just laughed

"You ask yourself" Stormy just said

"Let's just change the subject" Valtor finally said then he stopped laughing

"Can I talk with Bloom alone?" Valtor said to the Trix

"Of course" then they went out laughing.

**Bloom's POV**

Now it's just me and him...alone.

"I appreciated you to be on our side, not those of the goodie-goodie fairies" He started then he smirked

"You should be" then I smiled

"With you on our side, and not theirs, everything will be a piece of cake. We, the only beings who possess the Dragon Fire, are unstoppable together. And with the help of the Trix"

"Why? I mean they have powerful spells and artifacts they can use against us. Piece of cake is not the right word"

"Us? You really wanted this, do you? I don't know that this side of you exists. And you know what? I love it" He leaned closer to me which made me blush

"I will ask again, what made you join?"

"I just thought that if I join you, I won't be experiencing a lot of pain from you, especially when I knew you possess the same power as me." I lied, of course What do you expect? Tell the truth?

**No**

"I'll ask you again Bloom, why did you join?"

"I already told you!"

"Tell me the truth!" I felt him getting angry.

"I told you, I have to protect myself, so stop!"

"I won't stop until you tell me"

"Alright, I'll say it! I love you Valtor! I love you! Satisfied?" I shouted then Valtor just stared at me

"You do?"

"Yes, I do" I said more calmly

"It's nice to hear it from you, yourself" he said as he leaned close to me and cradled my face

"I –" I tried explaining but he closed the space between us and kissed me.

**Yes, he kissed me**

He bit my lip asking for entrance which I gratefully gave. Soon, we both stopped and craved for air then we both smiled.

"I love you" He said

"I love you too" then I hugged him

I never felt happier in my life, especially when I knew that he feels that way for me too. Being in this side doesn't worry me anymore, especially when I know he's there for me and me for him. I know he's evil but that doesn't matter to me. I don't know what will my friends say but I don't care.

**I love him**

**And he loves me**

**And that's what matters**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long update…but here is Chapter 2. If it wasn't obvious I made the story a multichapter.**

Flora just woke up and decided to go to her roommate's bed. When she went near, she noticed that Bloom wasn't there.

"She must have woke up early" she said as she went to her closet to change for breakfast

**At the Cafeteria**

"Have you seen Bloom?" Stella asked the rest of the Winx.

"Actually, no" Aisha answered

"By this time, she would have been already here" said Tecna

The Winx were talking about Bloom's whereabouts then Flora joined the table. The Winx immediately asked her because they all knew she was Bloom's roommate.

"Have you seen Bloom, Flora? Aisha asked

"I didn't found her at her bed when she woke up so I thought she was already here with you" Flora answered with confusion

"Obviously she's not around, so we got to search for her around Alfea before concluding she's missing" Musa declared

"What if she's missing?"Stella was getting worried

"Calm down Stella" Flora tried calming her

"I mean, Valtor is after her Flora" Stella explained

"Bloom will be okay, I'm sure"

The Winx were discussing about Bloom when suddenly Griselda caught their attention.

"Bloom's missing?"

The Winx thought that telling Griselda is not a good thing so they lied.

"Yes, Bloom's missing for breakfast" Stella lied

"Find her now!" Griselda ordered

"Yes, Ms. Griselda" all of them said in unison then immediately went around Alfea to find Bloom.

**Meanwhile at Cloud Tower**

Valtor looked at his crystal ball and saw the conversation of the Winx. He laughed when he saw the fear between her friends' faces.

"Why are you worried about her? Oh that's right, you all thought she's still on your side when she is not" Valtor kept on laughing evilly

He laughed until he thought of a plan to take Alfea under their control. He needed Bloom to go back to Alfea in order for it to work. Bloom, yes, the woman he loved was already his. He smiled at the thought and remembered the kiss they had last night. He didn't even think she loved him and would join him with free will. She was happy to be with him, as much he is with her.

He went out to the school's training room. He saw Bloom with the Trix talking with each other at a corner.

"Bloom, you really joined us, pretty much not a hero such as yourself will usually do" Stormy said

"Yeah, you normally kick our butts to save the Universe then get praised for that" Darcy continued

"And now you are standing here, on the dark side's lair, planning on how to destroy Alfea" Icy ended

"I know what you're thinking. This is so not like me but I just thought I will benefit more in this side" Bloom explained.

"And mostly it is because of him, right?" Darcy teased then they all laughed

While they are having their discussion, Valtor suddenly appeared behind them and said.

"Hello, girls"

All of them were shocked then he smirked.

"You are scary, and you should know that by now" Bloom said

"Then why did you love me?" His smirked widen

"What are you trying to tell us?" Bloom changed the subject

"I asked you first my dear, I think you're the first one who should answer"

"Valtor stop!" Bloom tried to hide her blush.

"I just asked why" Valtor pushed on so Bloom sighed

"You just have everything I want" She said which made him smile then the Trix giggled. Valtor thought of the plan and decided to tell them already.

"Bloom, you have to go back to Alfea"

"What!" All of them shouted in unison

"You know, I'm pretty scared of doing this" Bloom reasoned out

"I know this is your first time. Don't worry, you will still keep all of these as a secret. You just have to get them out of the way while we take care of some things. Make sure they won't find out, okay?"

"Yes, Valtor. I promise" She smiled

"Bloom, I have a question"

"What is it Valtor?"

"You know in this decision of yours you will lose everything in your past life"

"Don't remind me" She looked down

"Are you afraid of betraying the Winx?"

"Yes and the guilt is eating me"

"Are you sure you want to do this?" with a sad look on his face

"I sacrificed everything so I can have you. I'll do everything for you even help you conquer the Universe."

"You'll change Bloom. Maybe one day I can see you causing chaos like me" He replied with a smirk

"Maybe" She smirked back

"I love you darling"

"I love you too"

He raised his hand and created a portal near Alfea. He gave Bloom a kiss on the cheek as she goes into the portal.

"Goodbye, for now" Valtor said as Bloom waved her hand towards him and the Trix.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I'm back! With an awesome new chapter! I hope you like this one because I've worked hard for this, especially the first part. I'm not good enough on making stories but I'm trying. In this one, Bloom will have a reflection with herself. I'm still going to hide Bloom's decision though. Thank you for the comments and criticisms. I know I'm terrible at grammar because I'm not that comfortable in speaking in English…Enjoy reading!**

Bloom appeared near Alfea and sneaked into Alfea. She went to her room and rested for a while. She saw a mirror and walked in front of it. She saw her reflection and sighed.

_I am doing this for you Valtor_

_I will betray everyone and everything that involves my past_

_I will help you conquer the Universe_

_I would stand by your stand already in every battle_

_I will protect you because I love you_

She thought. She loves him so much but she thought of everyone she loved before. She will turn her back and go against them. She will abandon all those who loved and care for her before. She will do it because she has feelings for the enemy.

Then she suddenly remembered_ something._

She knew that true friends will always support her. It was never wrong to fall in love, even with the enemy. She wouldn't even have planned to join Valtor if they could accept him. She would be even more than glad when they would all be friends outside the battlefield.

But she knew that would never happen.

Because of them not accepting the idea, she joined Valtor, the Magix Dimension's worst enemy and let her change into _a person they don't want her to be_.

She became a _villain_ herself.

_A villain who is evil and wishes destruction_ she knew this is she is going to be.

She knew this isn't her normal role. She was the one who is supposed to be protecting all realms from evil and danger. She was supposed to be the one who would destroy the villains in order to save everyone. She was the one who get the adoration of many because of her works.

She was a _hero_.

But sadly, things don't go forever. She is now a sinister and dark girl who is now helping Valtor on how to destroy Alfea. She is secretly a dark person now.

She is now big, bad, Bloom.

She smiled darkly as she knew the new her. She accepted this change and she is going to embrace it with her mind and heart. As much as it sounds insane, she loved it.

The Winx were waiting for her. She has to go, for the meantime.

_Let the games begin _She smirked as she went to the cafeteria to join the Winx.

**At the Cafeteria**

"Where the heck is Bloom?" Layla exclaimed

"We've been looking everywhere for her" Musa said.

"Maybe Valtor took her. You know how much he wanted to take her to help him conquer the Universe?" Stella begin to worry like before

"Don't worry Stella. I'm actually right here" They all faced where they heard the voice came from. They saw Bloom leaning at one corner of the cafeteria. In her face, they saw a very unusual smirk.

"Where did you actually go?" Stella asked

"We're worried about you Bloom?" Flora also questioned

"Just around"

_Cloud Tower _she continued mentally.

"At this time?" Tecna asked

"Pretty much" She simply said

"Well, thank goodness! We thought you are lost!" Stella said with a hint of joy in her face.

"How come?" Bloom asked

"We thought Valtor kidnap you or something!" Layla said

They kept on talking until Musa interrupted their conversation.

"As much as all of you want to talk, I'm going back to the canteen and eat"

They all laughed and went back to continue their breakfast. After eating, the rest thought of finding Valtor and destroying him once and for all, this was Bloom's mission – to prevent them from interfering with his plans. She knew that even though they are pathetic against them, they would do anything just to win, just like her before. She knew that because of their determination, they were able to defeat the Trix and Darkar. They are the disturbance if they want their plans to be successful.

She thought of something to distract them. It took her time to think what it is then she suddenly remembered. Oh yes, that thing all girls want to do…

Shopping.

"Hey girls! You know we've been always thinking on how to defeat Valtor, we forgot to have our own time for happiness"

"Bloom we all wanted that but he is a serious threat to the entire Magix Dimension" Tecna answered

"What! We put duty first over leisure…I mean, come on! Being a hero doesn't remove our rights to do what we want!" Bloom exclaimed

"When we don't think about our tasks, he can easily outsmart us and destroy all of us!" Layla explained

"You always think on what you should do! There are tons of fairies there that can do everything that we can. Why do they depend everything on us? They have to put only our very lives in danger to save theirs. Do you know what am I trying to tell you?"

They all went silent. They thought about what she said. They all know that all she is saying is true, that the entire dimension depended on them. She smirked to see how hard they tried to fight even though they know what they want. With the looks on their faces, Bloom can tell that she had done well to convince them. Things will go perfectly as they planned. Stella was the first one to speak up.

"You know what Bloom? You're right! We should always have time for ourselves"

"We shouldn't have put most of our time to saving the Universe especially if they think we are their protective gear" Layla continued

"We're sorry, we know what are you trying to reach out to us." Musa said

They all looked down. She looks at each of their faces. Outside she feel sympathy for them but inside she feel victorious. She can easily trick the Winx with just words. They easily believed her and fell for the trap.

_You're all pathetic_ she thought

"Let's go to Magix but first I've got to go to my room for a while" she said

"Okay Bloom" Flora said

She rushed towards the dorm and went to her room. She immediately locked the door and started chanting a spell. After the chant, a portal appeared out of nowhere and she entered it. She was greeted by the man she loved as he gave her a kiss on forehead.

"I miss you firefly" He said

"I missed you too" She said then suddenly he gave her a heart-whelming kiss. After they separated, they were both panting. Valtor started the conversation

'So how's everything?"

"All according to plan" She replied with a smirk

"Perfect" he smirked back

"So how are you planning to destroy Alfea?"

"I'm thinking of something destructive. How about raising the Army of Darkness?"

"What is that?"

"It's like the Army of Decay but much stronger, especially with two powerful sources"

"Wow" She was open-mouthed

"We're unstoppable now, especially because of you" he said giving a light kiss on her forehead.

They continued to walk then they entered a big room and the Trix were holding a powerful book. As I look, I saw the page of the spell of the Army of Darkness. She then thought that they are going to raise the most deadly army in history.

"Are you ready Bloom?" Valtor asked as Bloom nodded in response

They concentrated all their power as they chanted the spell that will cause chaos in Alfea. Monsters started appearing everywhere. The monsters also possess magic like theirs, making them so much stronger. They all smirked at their creation and thought of the near destruction of Alfea.

"This is going to be fun" Valtor said evilly.

**OKAY it's short and sorry for the long waiting but I hope you like it.**


End file.
